


come morning, come light

by shrooms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrooms/pseuds/shrooms
Summary: “That’s not in my job description, Scion,” she murmurs loud enough for Kara to hear above the din of the party.Kara snorts, bumping Alex’s shoulder with hers. “Thought we agreed on informality.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	come morning, come light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immopengu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/gifts).



> Hope y'all like it!

“You look like you’re having fun.”

Alex blinks, back straightening as Kara moves to stand beside her.

“That’s not in my job description, Scion,” she murmurs loud enough for Kara to hear above the din of the party.

Kara snorts, bumping Alex’s shoulder with hers. “Thought we agreed on informality.”

Alex gives a noncommittal hum in response, but Kara can tell she’s biting back a crooked grin.

Taking a sip of her champagne, Kara finally takes a moment to watch the crowd of people. All important, of course. As a person of similar standing, she can’t afford to miss any opportunity to rub shoulders with the various political figures in attendance. It’s one of her many _exhausting_ responsibilities. She’d much rather stay at home and watch movies, bundled up on the couch with a hot cup of tea or a giant tub of popcorn.

At least the alcohol’s good. And strong. Very strong. The expensive alien kind that actually manages to get Kara more than a little tipsy if she’s not careful. She can already feel the effects of it after a few sips. She normally sticks to water when it comes to functions like these, but she’s had enough of boring old white men thinking they’re entitled to Kara’s time and attention.

As far as she’s concerned only one person here’s entitled to that.

She glances at Alex out of the corner of her eyes.

Yes, she’d much rather stay here and talk with Alex. At least the conversation would be interesting. Far less likely to drive her to drink, that’s for sure.

Maybe in the early stages, sure, but not now. If it were anyone but Alex, she would’ve complained about being saddled with a glorified babysitter. She can take care of herself just fine, thanks. She’s been doing it for as long as she can remember, even before she met Alex all those years ago. But it _is_ Alex, and her aunt had been firm and unyielding about the extra protection.

Almost a year to the date and Kara can agree the extra protection has been worth it. With anti-alien sentiments rising steadily, there’s no one she’d rather have by her side.

She feels Alex shift beside her and glances her way once again, taking in her sharp eyes as they flick over the room, scanning over the large crowd of people to meet the eyes of other security personnel before she’s moving around the room again, marking exits or entrances or whatever it is she does when her eyebrows furrow like that.

The suit Kara had picked out fits well on her shoulders, accentuating the breadth of her back and the curve of her hips. She can recall with perfect clarity the softness of the material under her fingers, how it clung to Alex in all the right places. The memory of it is… It’s distracting. Very distracting. _Alex_ is distracting. She looked more fit to be arm candy than security.

A small part of her regrets getting a tailored suit for Alex. An extremely small part. A ‘barely there’ small part.

Alex is far too appealing to look at to regret the decision fully.

She takes a sip to hide the flush creeping down her neck. Her drink almost slips past her fingers as Alex steps closer with the shifting of the crowd.

She feels warm, too warm, with Alex less than an inch away. Her hands itch to reach out and pull her close, to feel the warmth of her seep through her dress and underneath her skin. She swallows hard and takes in a ragged breath, hoping the noise from the party muffles her own.

“Cut out in ten?” It’s all she can manage to say with her blood thrumming the way it is, and though she’s more than a little proud that her voice stays even, there’s a slight tremor in her hands that belies her casual tone. She can hear the glass creaking under the pressure of her grip, the noise of the party becoming a roar in her ears. With a wince she finishes the last of her drink and passes the empty glass off to a nearby waiter.

“I go where you go, not the other way around, remember?” There’s a subtle smirk playing across Alex’s lips which only serves to fluster her further. Heat rises up her neck to her ears and Kara clears her throat, focusing her hearing on the steady thump of Alex’s heart to help calm her senses.

“Right, yeah, yes. That’s — yup,” she stutters, laughing nervously.

_Oh, Rao, what is happening?_

She smooths down her dress, effectively tempering the need to wring her hands as she directs her attention back to the crowd, taking in absolutely nothing as she struggles with her traitorous nerves.

This is ridiculous. Honest to Rao, it’s like she’s fifteen again and Thara-Ul has just asked to hold her hand. She’s a grown woman, for Rao’s sake. And her and Alex have done more than hold hands. Very recently, in fact. Not more than ten minutes before they’d arrived at the party she’d had Alex’s hands—

“Are you okay?”

The question startles her out of the memory, jumping slightly when Alex’s hand brushes against the small of her back. The touch leaves as soon as it comes and Kara’s left missing the familiar weight of it.

“Kara?” Alex waits for a response, brows furrowing in concern the longer she stays silent.

It’s unfair how adorable she looks. No one should be this attractive.

Stupid Alex and her stupid suit and Kara’s dumb stupid feelings.

She can’t wait ten minutes. That’s practically a lifetime at these kinds of events.

“Yes,” she lets out a breath, lips quirked up in a smile. Her heart flutters in her chest as Alex softens. “Five minutes,” she tells Alex with a pointed look before turning back to the party and easily slipping into the crowd.

* * *

Waking up has always been easy on Earth. The heat of the sun warms her to her core, ignites her, settles deep in her bones. She feels strong; alive. Invincible. Like nothing can touch her. But with Alex…

With Alex it’s as effortless as flying. The warmth from Alex feels different— _is_ different. Where the sun’s energy radiates outward to the tips of her fingers and her toes, a strength she can physically feel, with Alex the heat of her remains localized in her chest—like she’s swallowed the sun itself, a hearth making its home between her ribs.

She’s happy here. Happier than she’s ever been. She wants _this_ to be her norm. She wants to wake up in Alex’s arms every day for the rest of her life, to breathe her in, to kiss her and love her and go to bed with her only to wake up and do it all over again.

She just wishes things weren’t so complicated.

If anyone of influence were to find out Kara’s relationship with Alex was less than professional, the fallout would be catastrophic and overshadow everything she and her family have been working for. Intergalactic tabloids are a gigantic pain in the ass, universally speaking. Everything would be pushed aside to entertain the gossip of Kara’s involvement with a _human_.

She can already imagine the headlines.

_The heir to the House of El throwing it all away for a dalliance with an earthling._

_Earth-Krypton relations turn personal._

_Unprecedented move for the Heir to the House of El._

Though it does nothing to stop her from wanting to yell out to the entire cosmos that she’s found her bondmate, she’s unable to muffle her groan at the thought of the press getting wind and disparaging what’s hers before either of them are ready.

Alex grunts at the noise, half-asleep, arm tightening around Kara’s waist on instinct.

“No thinking,” Alex grumbles against her hairline, pulling Kara in closer. She chuckles softly, wiggling closer until she can press a small kiss to the hollow of her throat, arms winding around Alex as she tucks herself under her chin.

“No thinking,” she murmurs. She fully intends on getting a few more minutes of sleep, but with Alex so close, cute and disheveled and sleepy, she can’t be blamed for wanting to continue where they left off last night.

Her hands press against Alex’s back, digging into the muscles with her fingers before running them down the expanse of her back. Alex shudders, letting out a quiet groan as Kara starts to nip at her neck.

“Seriously?”

Kara huffs out a laugh.

“What? You said no thinking!” She continues her assault, alternating between nips and open-mouthed kisses. “I’m not thinking. Nope. No thoughts here. You?”

Alex shivers and with one swift practiced movement rolls Kara onto her back. The sleep is gone from her eyes, pupils dark and openly hungry as her hand cups Kara’s face, the rough pad of her thumb sliding along her lower lip. Then she’s diving in, stealing her breath away with a kiss. Alex’s hand slips down to her hip, playing with the hem of her shirt as she presses her thigh into the apex of hers. Kara moans at the touch, hips twitching, a familiar ache building between her legs along with a growing need for friction. But before they go any further…

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kara pants against Alex’s mouth. Alex immediately stops, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” They’re both a little out of breath, but Alex looks about three seconds from jumping out of her skin, studying every minute change in her expression. She wraps her legs around Alex’s waist, trying to reassure her she did nothing wrong, softening under Alex’s searching gaze. Her hands reach up to curve over the nape of her neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs there.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I just…”

She’s just tired of hiding.

Every kiss, every touch is kept private, their entire life together hidden away and kept in the dark, and Kara is tired of constantly looking over her shoulder, waiting for the other shoe to drop. If they came clean on their own terms, she knows they could handle anything the media throws at them. Alex isn’t going to leave. She knows that now. This is real; what they have here is real and Kara’s ready to show the world who she’s with with Alex right there beside her.

“Kara—”

“I want to tell my family about us,” Kara blurts out.

She winces.

_Oh, Rao._ She’d meant to ease into this.

“Oh.” Alex blinks. Her brows raise in slight surprise, gaze keen and more than a little curious. “What brought this on? I thought you wanted—”

“I know. I did, but… I can’t—I don’t want to keep hiding you. I want them to know. That this— _us_ —we’re real.”

“We’re real?” There’s a teasing tone to Alex’s voice, just a little too smug, the corner of her mouth twitching until it quirks up into a smirk. Kara’s eyes narrow in faux annoyance, her fingers digging into the back of Alex’s neck, dragging her down to plant a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“Yes,” she says with a finality that has Alex’s cheeks turning pink. She reaches up for another kiss, this one slow and gentle, melting into it when Alex relaxes with the touch. She parts from her with a soft sigh, her thumbs rubbing circles in a further effort to soothe her.

“Okay,” Alex says, a tenderness shining in her eyes, something warm—almost reverent—in her regard for Kara as they flick over every inch of her face. Like she’s memorizing her.

It leaves Kara breathless.

“You’re okay with this?” she can’t help but ask. It’s a lot to deal with. The media won’t be shy about any of this, and Alex has always been on the outskirts. Kara’s shadow wherever she goes.

Does Alex know what this entails—being in the spotlight? Is she ready?

“Hey,” Alex cups her face, bringing her focus back to them, “if you’re sure, I’m sure. Okay?”

Kara lets out a long breath, nodding back an okay. She pulls Alex flush against her in a hug, wrapping herself tight around her and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

“If we’re lucky the media stuff will all blow over in a month or two.”

Kara snorts. She finds that highly unlikely. No way they let this go anytime soon. Not after Kal. She gives it six months if they time it right, addressing things in full.

“You’ve already met my family. Telling them is the easy part. At least we know they like you.” She wiggles under Alex at the thought of being free to kiss her and hold her hand. No more hiding in closets and coat rooms for a simple hug; no more running for cover or keeping their distance.

Alex suddenly goes stiff above her, breath hitching in her ear. “Oh, god. The General’s gonna kill me.”

Kara cackles at the remark. “I think Aunt Astra likes you too much to kill you.”

“Not if she finds out how long we’ve been together.”

Now it’s Kara’s turn to stiffen. She’d rather face the press than upset her aunt.

“You’re not denying it and that’s worrying.”

Kara rolls her eyes in exasperation, lightly pinching the skin at Alex’s waist, giggling when she jumps and lets out a sharp yelp.

“You’re never going to find my body,” Alex continues, pushing up on her elbows to give her the most _adorable_ pout, prompting Kara to break into giggles at her antics. She smacks Alex’s shoulder and the mischievous glint in Alex’s eyes is all the warning she gets before she’s smothered in kisses, a squeak of surprise slipping past her lips. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and she knows Alex isn’t going to let up anytime soon, but she can’t think of a better way to start her morning than in Alex’s arms.


End file.
